<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen Sized by kimjibyung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441620">Queen Sized</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung'>kimjibyung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Challenges, M/M, Sharing a Bed, one bed trope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one-bed trope with Kris and Junmyeon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queen Sized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my prompt for a Spotlight Challenge on Tumblr for 'Forced to share a bed.'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yifan groaned to himself at the sight of the queen sized bed in front of them, it was the only room that was available in the hotel, and while the two were colleagues, maybe even friends, it was still pretty awkward. When they’d planned the trip for the work trip, they’d reserved the rooms, and it wasn’t their fault that the hotel manager had mixed up the dates, and while one of them were compensated for the trouble, they still needed a place to stay for the next three days while they were on the business trip.</p><p>So that left them with this room, with the only one still opened, <em>with</em> the single queen-sized bed. There was a couch in the corner of the room, and it was leather, small, and looked like a backache already. And he was too tall for it, his knees would hang off of it if he tried to lay down on it.</p><p>What made matters worse was that his partner was Kim Junmyeon. The man was in charge of the contract-writing, and he was the one that Yifan had the biggest crush on that he worked with. Yifan’s co-workers and friends knew about it, but Junmyeon was oblivious to his crush, or maybe he just chose not acknowledge it.</p><p>Yifan didn’t even know if Junmyeon was gay or bisexual or anything of the sort. Yifan was bisexual, he’d had female and male lovers, his ex-boyfriend was his best friend that worked in the cubicle down from his. Do Kyungsoo.</p><p>They dated but in the end, decided it was best to just be friends, there wasn’t sparks to the relationship, other than sex.</p><p>“So… I can take the couch if you want me to?” Junmyeon suggested, noticing the discomfort coming off of Yifan. But even Junmyeon eyed the couch warily.</p><p>Yifan shook his head, sighing as he dropped his bags down into the accent chair, “No, I can take the floor. That couch is just a backache waiting to happen.”</p><p>Junmyeon cleared his throat, putting down his luggage next to the dresser table, “We could, um… share the bed. It is pretty big…” Of course it was big, it was a queen size bed.</p><p>Yifan glanced over at him, “You sure about that?” To which Junmyeon shrugged. “You don’t hog the covers, do you?”</p><p>Junmyeon laughed, shaking his head, “No, I don’t hog the covers, but I do snore… a little.”</p><p>“As long as you don’t sound like a chainsaw, I don’t mind, but I do hog the covers.”</p><p>“I can always call for some more blankets from room service.”</p><p>Yifan chuckled, “You might want to.” He nodded towards the door of the bathroom, “While you do that, I’m going to get a quick shower. We got an early morning for us and I want to get some sleep.”</p><p>Junmyeon nodded, “Yeah, that was a long flight. And you go ahead, I’ll call for some more sheets.”</p><p>Fresh out of the shower, Yifan had changed into his pajamas, a pair of red plaid pajama bottoms and white t-shirt, he stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry. He stepped back into the room to find Junmyeon had arranged the blankets on the bed. Both of them got a set each. Junmyeon was sleeping on the right side, already snoring away. It wasn’t loud like a chainsaw, it was soft, a little nasally but nothing that would keep Yifan from going to sleep or disturb his sleep.</p><p>He moved over to the left side, checking the charge on his phone before plugging it up and leaving it on the bedside table, his alarm set on it. He pulled the blankets back, tossed the towel over onto the arm of the couch before settling down into the bed. Glancing over at Junmyeon from where his head was on the pillow, he saw the man sleeping soundly away.</p><p>Compared to the man that was usually in the three-piece suit, the strict and business-like individual that had stolen Yifan’s heart in the office, seeing Junmyeon now was a completely different way. He looked soft, innocent, and it made Yifan’s heart flutter a little bit more in his chest.</p><p>Yifan turned over onto his side, back facing Junmyeon now. He brought the blankets up around him, curling into a ball, falling off to sleep, the idea of sharing a bed with the guy of his interest helping along to dreamland.</p><p>The next day was a whole day in the office of the CEO that the two had been sent to, talking through the deal, talking through adjustments, taking notes, talking about baseball, football, the works, before drawing back to the terms of the contract agreements. Junmyeon was listening along and taking the notes after Yifan had translated them back to him, the tall male basically being the translator for the English man and Korean individual.</p><p>And after going through the manufacturing environment and learning some of the processes, the two were done for the day with the promises of tomorrow, returning with the written contract, getting some signatures and then with a little celebration, they’d be back on a plane to Seoul and then back at a desk, filling out more paperwork.</p><p>Yifan collapsed on the bed as soon as they made it to the hotel room, faceplanting into the mattress while Junmyeon put down the briefcase and was shedding off his blazer, loosening up his necktie, and unbuttoning the top of his shirt.</p><p>“I’m calling the shower,” Junmyeon called, only earning a soft groan from Yifan before making his way to bag to get his pajamas and stepping into the bathroom.</p><p>Yifan felt like he must’ve drifted off to sleep for the time that Junmyeon was in the shower because the only time he stirred from his spot on the bed was when he heard the shower shut off. When he rose up from the bed after hearing the bathroom door open, he had to remember to keep his barrens. Because there Junmyeon was, topless, in his pale-blue boxers, toweling his hair dry. And honestly, Yifan didn’t know what to expect under those crisp white shirt and those dark colored slacks that the man always wore because the toned arms, the chiseled chest was not what Yifan was expecting.</p><p>Either Junmyeon didn’t notice Yifan’s gawking or didn’t care because the man walked over to the bedside phone, “You want dinner? I’m hungry… figure I’ll call up room service to bring us something.”</p><p>Yifan wiped at his mouth, noticing that either he had slobbered on himself while he was snoozing or maybe he was drooling over the shorter man’s body, “Y-Yeah, sure. I’ll have whatever you have.” Junmyeon nodded, and Yifan had to take a quick breather to get his mind back, “A-Any hot water left?”</p><p>Junmyeon pulled the receiver down, “Yeah, there’s still some left if you want a shower.”</p><p>Yifan all but ran to the bathroom, but instead of a hot shower, he needed a cold one. <em>Very cold.</em></p><p>Once the two had settled down into bed that night and Junmyeon was fast asleep, Yifan stared up at the ceiling, taking small glances every now and then over at Junmyeon every time he heard a stutter in the snoring as Junmyeon shifted in his sleep. Yifan wanted to get up the courage to, at least, say something to Junmyeon about his little crush, but he couldn’t get up the nerve to do so.</p><p>If it weren’t for his past lovers taking the initiative, Yifan wouldn’t have any lovers honestly. Kyungsoo was the first to approach him, Jessica was another one, and then before them, it was Amber. They’d all caught wind of Yifan’s little crush, and then confronted him about it.</p><p>Yifan wasn’t shy exactly but he was hesitant. Even though he didn’t look the type, he was tall, handsome, and he could have anyone he wanted, <em>if</em> he would approach. But he doesn’t.</p><p>But god, he wanted to so badly with Junmyeon. He didn’t want to make the man uncomfortable, especially right now on the business trip where they were forced to share a bed just because the hotel had screwed up their arrival dates.</p><p>He hadn’t noticed Junmyeon shifting in his sleep until he felt a leg and arm was thrown over him, and then a soft snore filling his ear. The smell of the shampoo in the bathroom filled his nostrils from Junmyeon’s dried hair.</p><p>Yifan glanced over at him, seeing the man still fast asleep. He sighed to himself, it wasn’t hard to imagine lying beside this man every night after a long day of work. It wasn’t hard to imagine at all, it wasn’t hard to imagine how soft those lips were, how hard those abs would be under his fingertips, nor was it hard to imagine the little sounds he could draw from those lips.</p><p>He shook his head, ridding the thoughts, he didn’t want to disturb Junmyeon’s sleep with needing another cold shower. Instead he just willed himself to sleep, he had to get up early in the morning and they needed to carry through with the completion of the contract. He needed the rest.</p><p>The next morning though, he woke up to the feeling of fingers running through his hair and then down the side of his face. His eyes stayed closed but he could feel Junmyeon’s head leaning on his shoulder, the leg was still thrown over him, but the arm was moving now, the one that was connected to the fingers. This confused him.</p><p>Junmyeon was awake and running his fingers through Yifan’s hair?</p><p>The fingers stopped once they reached the bottom of Yifan’s face, and Yifan startled when Junmyeon called his name, “Yifan?”</p><p>His eyes snapped open, and he had to be dreaming with the way that Junmyeon was looking at him, it was still dark outside, the room was still covered in shadows. But he could see Junmyeon looking up at him from where his head was resting.</p><p>“Junmyeon? What—”</p><p>Junmyeon’s fingers fell from Yifan’s face, “You were mumbling in your sleep, it woke me up.”</p><p>Yifan’s eyes widened at that, recalling what he was dreaming about, and god, he hoped he wasn’t saying anything from his dream in his sleep.</p><p>“You said my name,” Junmyeon continued, a small smile gracing his lips, “It sounded… you sounded… <em>sexual</em>.”</p><p>Yifan didn’t know what to say, the dream he was having was pretty dirty, “Um… I’m… I’m sorry—I know it had to be awkward, I’m sorry—”</p><p>Junmyeon quietened him with a hush, “I thought you would’ve said something before long, I realized it earlier when I walked out of the bathroom and the way you stared at me. Chanyeol, the mail-boy around the office, he tipped me off too.”</p><p>He couldn’t help the groan at that, Chanyeol and his big mouth, “I… uh… I didn’t know how to approach you, okay?”</p><p>“A simple <em>‘hey, you wanna go to dinner with me?’</em> would’ve sufficed,” Junmyeon shrugged, looking at Yifan expectantly.</p><p>Yifan cleared his throat, looking away from Junmyeon to the ceiling before looking back at the man to see him still staring expectantly, “Um… hey, you wanna go to dinner with me?”</p><p>“We have one more day in this country before heading back to Seoul, after the celebratory dinner tomorrow to boast about the contract, I wouldn’t mind getting some coffee with you. Sound good?”</p><p>Yifan nodded, “Sounds good.”</p><p>And once the alarm on his phone went off, everything seemed like it was a dream to him, only he could physically feel Junmyeon pull away from him, throwing off the blankets, and then he was up to his morning routine. The little smirk from Junmyeon was the only indication that no, Yifan wasn’t dreaming, and that everything wasn’t a dream.</p><p>So tomorrow night, he was getting coffee with Junmyeon and see where the night goes afterwards.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>